gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Scoop (Marvel Comics issue)
A new recruit must prove himself during a dangerous mission to the jungles of Sierra Gordo. Issue summary On the flight deck of the USS Flagg, the Joe team of Hit 'n' Run, Muskrat, Leatherneck, Tunnel Rat and Stalker are waiting for their mission. The mission is to capture El Jefe. He is being held by Destro's Iron Grenadiers and being moved to a new location, so the Joe team is sent in to ambush them in route. The new Joe recruit Scoop is tasked with recording the mission. They mount up and head out. The regular Joes are very leery about taking a new recruit out on a mission. So on the chopper ride to the LZ (Landing Zone); they give Scoop a field education. He learns all kinds of new things like to carry two bandages, that he has to carry additional ammo and a rifle barrel for Tunnel Rat, which pocket the map and compass go in, how to adjusting his sling, to check every bullet to prevent jams, test firing his weapon before the LZ and that where his dog tags are really doesn't matter. The team drops into the LZ. Using silent hand signals the team makes there way to the ambush site. Scoop's camera is too loud and he needs a lens hood but he keeps recording the progress. Along the way Scoop learns more: how to set claymores, not walk with a half filled canteen, to pass branches and reconstituted freeze-dried rations carry a scent. They reach the ambush site at night after a day and half of hiking. Leatherneck, Muskrat & Hit 'n' Run take the packs to the withdrawal point. Stalker, Scoop & Tunnel Rat set up claymores in different directions to catch the Iron Grenadiers off guard. Finally, they are step up and it is time wait for the enemy. Exhausted Scoop falls asleep. The next moment Tunnel Rat is screaming at him to wake up. The ambush has been blown and the Iron Grenadiers way outnumber them. The claymores missed most of the soldiers and they have outflanked the team. The Joes immediately fall back. Scoop focusing on doing his personal mission is filming the battle and not fighting. The Iron Grenadiers light up the night with flares. Hit 'n' Run is shot in the knee; Stalker helps carry him to the fallback point. Muskrat blows some additional claymores. Leatherneck fires his grenades. Tunnel Rat sets up at key cover spot, Scoop with the extra ammo and barrel joins him. Scoop continues to film as he feeds the ammo. Tunnel Rat is shot and before Scoop can do anything he is attacked by an Iron Grenadier with a knife. Scoop holds his own, gets in a few of his own punches, gets cut then punched and kicked in the head. Just before he passes out he smashes his camera onto the head of the Iron Grenadier. About an hour later he wakes up in the back of a chopper. Hit 'n' Run and Tunnel Rat both will survive their injuries, the mission was a failure, the ambush a failure, they didn't capture El Jefe, in fact didn't even see him and Scoop's filmed footage destroyed but they all came out alive. And Stalker points out to Scoop that staying alive is all that really matters. Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors Items of note *In the United Kingdom the story was reprinted in the G.I. Joe Summer Special 1992. Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues